Underappreciated
by Seiftis-forevs-47
Summary: Seifer & Quistis get together and have been dating since the war was over. Goes along with the song, with Quistis having flashbacks of the good times then to the present status of their relationship. But I won't give away what happens you have to read it


_**Underappreciated**_

A while after the war Seifer and Quistis began dating. They left Garden leaving it all behind to have more time for one another.

This morning Seifer had left her in bed alone, and gone to work, they'd had yet another of their numerous arguments.

Over a trivial matter as usual. The matter in question was that Quistis wanted to visit everyone back at Garden. Seifer disagreed.

Quistis sat in bed thinking of how their relationship began.

_I remember when it all first began; we were tight right from the start,_

Quistis remembered how they seemed to stick to one another after the war had ended, that they soon became inseparable like Squall and Rinoa.  
Only Quistis and Seifer were a little more inseparable, than they were, if that was even possible.

They spent more time together than the others did with their partner's. Of course that was mainly because of Seifer, he was so... _**demanding**_.

_It wasn't long before you came on strong, trying hard to win my heart,_

Quistis tried her best to make it harder for him to get to her, to get to her inner core.

_I played hard to get, but I couldn't help giving up my heart in the end._

Only it was bound to happen that she'd give in as they had strong feelings for one another for some time after the war, they'd been stealing glances at one another, from across the cafeteria from time to time. And whenever they saw each other around.

Seifer treated her kindly and gently once they begun going out, he always made sure he didn't hurt her especially after he broke her and took her virginity away.

_You were thoughtful, careful not to hurt the relationship_

Quistis smiled at the happy memories. Seifer was a total flirt and always knew how to make her feel better than she already was. But recently he'd been kinda distant lately. It was as if she was no longer of any interest to him. Quistis' happy mood instantly changed, a saddened look overcame her face.

_What happened to those days when you used to be compassionate?_

Quistis thought of the times he'd asked her how she felt; if she was sore after they'd made love for the first time. He listened to her too, he was really good at that. Despite what some people thought, Seifer was caring and charming, when he wanted to be.

_Caring what I thought and said, so attentive, a gentleman_

Quistis remembered trying to talk to him last night; he wasn't paying any attention to her, whatsoever. She did everything for him, cleaned their little flat and washed his clothes for him. She was always there for him. She was telling him about her day at work, and he sat there staring at the box the whole time, not saying anything in acknowledgement as if ignoring her very presence.

_Now it's hard to turn your head away from the TV set  
__Taking me for granted lately and frankly its gotta quit_

Quistis thought on how that had made her feel, it was as if she was no longer important. He didn't care to ask how her day was, if she felt happy or sad or if he could do anything to make her feel better when she was ill. He never bothered any more. She sighed, she hated him for it.

_Ohh, I feel underappreciated  
__Now girls help me out if you know what I'm talking about  
__I said, I'm feeling underappreciated for all the time and effort  
__I have put in this commitment_

Quistis remembered asking him things like; how he felt, how his day at work was? He was quite talkative before, elaborating every little juicy detail, she was sure he made half of it up, just to get a laugh out of her, or just for entertainment purposes. Now he'd get annoyed at her for asking him, the same questions every time. As if she already knew the answer. She didn't bother anymore; as he'd only go in a rant about her continuously asking him the same things and that it annoyed him immensely.

_Let's take it back again to the very beginning,_

Quistis went back into a daydream of memories, closing her eyes and remembering the past good times of their relationship.

_When our love was something new_

Quistis remembered after the first time they made love, he'd asked her the morning after if she was sore. Quistis was confused to begin with till he explained to her that he'd heard that; once a girl loses their virginity they are sore cause their bodies aren't used to having a part of someone else in them. It was true she did hurt and he let her know that it was an okay thing, but told her to take it easy and relax the rest of the day.

_Back when romance was important and not just another thing to do_

Seifer had brought her home roses that night and told her that they were eating out, he was paying. She thought he was being very kind and romantic at the same time. Seifer could be like that if he chose to. That was one special memory she held in her mind. She felt more in love with him after that night. They had sex a few more times after that, but only on her ok. Seifer said at the time it was when she felt ready for it. They did have sex again, but on a weekly basis. Quistis felt safe only doing it on her say so, and not being forced into it.

_I was feeling high on loves delight, thought I'd never come back down_

Now they had sex when he wanted to, it was also when he was annoyed, angered. It wasn't pleasurable in the least; it was rough and still so demanding. As he usually was, but in more ways than one. He was the one controlling everything. She had very little input of the relationship only as if being used as a release, to release his annoyed state of mind, but never hitting her. They're relationship seemed to be sliding out from beneath them. It was getting out of control.

_Now it's seems you and me have lost our solid ground_

Thinking about it Quistis didn't seem to be getting back what she was giving him, she was taking care of him with her money. He wasn't paying his fair share anymore.

_After time I realize I seem to give more than I get  
__Funny how things seem to change after a few years commitment_

It'd been almost two years. Their argument was one of many they seemed to have. Of course it was because she wanted to go alone, that annoyed him even more. Last night they hadn't even talked as much as they had the previous year, it became a little discussion a few months into the start of this year. Of course last night they hadn't had any kind of talking last night.

_Used to talk for hours on end of our dreams while we lay in bed  
__I miss those days when you stayed awake_

Quistis remembered after they'd done it again for the umpteenth time last night, only because he said so and she somehow didn't deny him at all. For some unknown reason. She remembered that instead of saying anything to her after he'd pulled himself out of her; he rolled over, encasing himself in a cocoon of the duvet between himself and her. And the weird thing was she distinctively heard him snore.

_Now you roll over and snore instead_

Thinking about it all, how it was now, was there any point in her staying with him? She couldn't understand her own new world around her. She didn't like the way she was living now. But what could, would or should she do?

_Ohh, I feel underappreciated  
__Now girls help me out if you know what I'm talking about  
__I said, I'm feeling underappreciated for all the time and effort  
__I have put in this commitment_

As she got out of the bed and opened the drawers she began picking up her belongings, taking a few photos or other things she thought that Seifer wouldn't keep, nor mind her taking either. As she moved belongings in to a big sports bag. With a glance at a picture, she remembered that moment in time, as she stared at the photo frame. The night after he'd taken her virginity away from her. He made her relax on their bed and gave her a massage. She remembered it fondly, picking up the photo frame, containing the image of her with him almost behind her and could tell that she was definitely naked in the picture though there was a towel which she held with one hand to hide her cleavage from the camera.

_I miss the nice massages _

When he'd gone on an overseas job and had to leave her alone in their flat for a while. He called her on a payphone and talked to her all the time about the job he was doing and how boring it was without her. Quistis smiled at the thought, he made her feel loved and that he missed not spending his time with her, all the time.

_The long phone calls and the  
__Way you talked how it'd turn me on_

Quistis also remembered how he'd run a bath for her and it had bubbles in it. It was sweet and romantic as he'd put out a few candles around the tub's sides and sprinkled a few rose petals between each candle. He'd joined her in the bath, because she persisted that he should, that he had to relax himself and he joined her. They flooded they're bathroom that night. They laughed about it for ages afterwards.

_Miss the bubble baths, had the sweetest laughs  
__I'm needin' those days back_

Till they realized the damage it'd caused. It wasn't so funny after that. Especially the amount of money that it took to repair all the damage, they had to replace all the floorboards and sideboards. The whole bathroom needed a complete strip out!

Quistis dressed for the day leaving her bag in her room. She had one last thing to do.

Quickly scribbling on a piece of paper she left a note for Seifer on the side. He wouldn't get it till he finished work which was hours away. By the time he got home she'd be in Garden, she may never see him again. But that was a risk she was willing to take. She didn't want to be with Seifer right now, not with him being this way. She wanted the old Seifer back, but he may be too far gone to return.

Quistis returned into her room packed her shoulder bag with hand on things she'd need. She took some food supplies with her so she'd have something to eat on her journey back to Balamb, it'd be a long one. She shouldered her shoulder bag and lifted the sports bag with ease. She hadn't taken much with her when she left; the intention wasn't to stay away from Garden for so long. But time went by and she never did get to an agreement with Seifer about going, for even just a short week.

So now she was going without his consent and without him.

_Ohh, I feel underappreciated  
__Now girls help me out if you know what I'm talking about  
__I said, I'm feeling underappreciated for all the time and effort  
__I have put in this commitment _

When Seifer got home that night from a long day at work, he'd brought home some flowers. To make up for his ill-behaviour of how he was treating her. He felt so bad about it and didn't want to drive her away. He called out to her a few times, hearing no response he dropped his set of keys and his bag on the floor when he noticed a slip of white to his left.

_Ohh, I feeling underappreciated  
__If you feel me, sing it with me come on help me out  
__Ohh, I feel underappreciated  
__Ohh, Ohhhh. _

Seifer noticed the note on the side and read it;

_Seifer,_

_I have asked and asked you but you kept telling me I couldn't go to Garden alone, not even for a night. __But you went away at nights,  
I didn't like it but I didn't complain. Recently it's become a frequent fight; we argue too much, it's not a relationship anymore!  
I'm no longer appreciated for what I do; now it's just become a physical thing with you. I don't want that, but it seems that you do.  
I'm sorry but I can't stay with you being like this, I don't think I'm coming back,  
__I'm really sorry, but we're over!_

_Quistis  
__xxx_

He was too late. He'd already lost her a long time ago.

* * *

AN: Okay, so I have been getting a lot of views on this songfic since it was posted a couple weeks ago, even more than 'Puke'. And I would like to ask if you could please comment on this one, or maybe both if you think they're any good, I did already post them on my DA website (noted on my profile), but I don't think I got that much feedback on how good the storytelling part is! I know its a bit of a jump as there's no prior information on Quistis and Seifer actually getting together, but this had to be short, due to it being a songfic, if you could please read and review, it would be much appreciated. Thanks guys!


End file.
